Constittutionality of the 1987 Philippine Constitution
Isulat ang unang talata ng iyong artikulo dito. Ulo ng seksyon Isulat ang unang sekyon ng artikulo mo rito. Ulo ng seksyon Isulat ang pangalawang ulo ng sekyon mo rito. Constitutionality of the 1987 Philippine Constitution Diskurso at Pagtalakay sa Konstitusyunalidad ng Umiiral na Saliga'ng Batas ng Pilipinas Content Outline I. Abstract II. Una'ng Inilathala'ng Pagtalakay sa Usapin III. Sentro'ng Kaisipan IV. Rekomendasyon A. Petisyon B. Reklamo'ng Kriminal V. Apendices I. Abstract Batay sa itinatakda ng umiiral na Saliga'ng Batas, ang teksto ng 1987 Philippine Constitution ay dapat na may salin sa wika'ng Filipino, sa mga pangunahing pangrehiyo'ng dayalekto, at sa mga wika'ng Espanyol at Arabo. Partikular, ganito sa sumusunod ang isinasaad ng Section 8, Article XIV ng 1987 Saliga'ng Batas ng Pilipinas: Sec. 8. This Constitution shall be promulgated in Filipino and English and shall be translated into major regional languages, Arabic, and Spanish. Hanggang sa kasalukuyan, makalipas ang apat na dekada, nananatiling walang opisyal na salin ang Saliga'ng Batas, hindi lamang sa mga pangrehiyo'ng dayalekto kaya ay sa mga wika'ng Espanyol at Arabo, kundi maging sa Filipino na siya'ng tinukoy nito bilang Pambansa'ng Wika. Higit pa sa layuning imungkahi ang pagkakaroon mga kasalina'ng teksto sa mga nabanggit na wika at dayalekto, ang kasalukuya'ng sulatin ay isa'ng makatotohana'ng pagtalakay at diskurso sa implekasyo'ng legal ng gayo'ng kawalan ng opisyal na salin. Dahil malinaw ang panuto ng teksto ng Konstitusyon hinggil sa kung paano magiging ganap ang promulgasyon nito, ("xxx shall be promulgated in Filipino and English") ang pagkukulang -- manapa'y lubusa'ng kawalan -- ng pagtupad sa itinatakda nito ay nangangahulugang mayroon ito'ng kinakaharap na isyu'ng legal partikular ng konstitusyunalidad ng 1987 Philippine Constitution Hanggat wala ang dito ay tinutukoy na mga opisyal na salin, hindi maikakaila ang kuwestiyon ng CONSTITUTIONALITY ng 1987 PHILIPPINE CONSTITUTION. Kung konstitusyunal ba ang Konstitusyon ay siya'ng diskurso'ng tatalakayin sa panulat na ito nitong pang-elektroniko'ng lehikograpo. II. Una'ng Inilathala'ng Pagtalakay sa Usapin Bilang isa sa mga Tagapangasiwa at Panglehikograpo'ng Taga-Ambag ng Wikipedia at mga kaugnay nito'ng wiki tulad ng Wiktionary, Wikimedia, atbp., unan'ng inilathala nito'ng May-Akda ang katulad-pumapaksa'ng komentaryo sa pahina ng English Wikipedia noong 24 May 2017 sa paksa'ng Constitution of the Philippines at ilalim ng entrada'ng Constitutionality of the 1987 Philippine Constitution. Para sa kompleto'ng teksto, tunghayan ang natura'ng ambag na pahina sa Wikipedia ✠ kung saan ang paksa ay ibinuod nito'ng Pang-elektroniko'ng Lehikograpo sa wika'ng English. At dahil isa lamang komentaryo, ang limitado'ng pagtalakay sa usapin sa nasabi'ng kawi'ng ay siyang higit papaglalawigin sa kasalukuya'ng artikulo bila'ng isang legal na diskurso. III. Sentro'ng Kaisipan A. Mandato ng Saliga'ng Batas. Batay sa Sec. 8, Art. XIV ng 1987 Philippine Constitution; "Constitution shall be promulgated in Filipio and English and shall be translated into major regional languages, Arabic, and Spanish." B. Dalawa'ng Rekisitos ng Saliga'ng Batas: 1. Ang promulgasyon sa Filipino at English; 2. Ang kasalinan sa mga pangunahi'ng pangrehiyo'ng wika, Arabo, at Espanyol. C. Usaping legal. 1. Kung mayroon ba o walang opisyal na salin ang 1987 Philippine Constitution sa wika'ng Filipino, sa mga pangunahing pangrehiyo'ng wika ng bansa, sa Arabo, at sa Espanyol? 2. Kung ang kakulangan ba sa rekisitos ng promulgasyon ay maituturing o hindi na kakulangan sa bataya'ng legal ng ratipikasyon ng nasabing Konsitusyon? 3. Kung konstitusyunal ba o hindi ang kasalukuyang umiiral na Saliga'ng Batas ng Pilipinas? V. Rekomendasyon Bunsod ng inilahad na diskursyo at pagtalakay sa kasalukuya'ng usapin, ang Manunulat at Tagapagsuri'ng ito ay buong galang na naglalatag ng dalawa'ng rekomendasyon: 1. Petisyon. Ang sumusunod ay isang Petisyon na ihahain sa Kataas-Taasa'ng Hukuman na naglalayo'ng tuusin ang konstitusyunalidad ng nasabing Saliga'ng Batas kasama ng kahilingang ipatigil ang operasyon ng umiiral na pamahalaan sa kadahilana'ng wala'ng pinagbabataya'ng kapangyarihan ang pag-iral nito. Kasama sa natura'ng pitisyon ang kahilinga'ng bukas na paglahok ng lahat ng mamamayan ng bansa sa layuni'ng mailahad ng mga ito ang kani-kanila'ng kaisipan at paninindigan hinggil sa usapin. Para sa kabuuha'ng teksto, tunhayan ang kawing na Petition.